Aimless: The 48th Hunger Games
by katieandthediamonds
Summary: Who am I? What am I meant to be? The questions asked by people over and over again, but with no real reason. My name is Aimee Lewis, and I am in the 48th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I opened my tired eyes, and instantly turned to the other side, as I always did. She was of course there; I was just a paranoid sister. I faced her and smiled. Her long honey locks were playfully around her angelic face.

Standing up, I looked in the mirror. My little sister was an exact twin of me. We both shared the beautiful hair and emerald green eyes. I sauntered towards our small kitchen, but I could not do it without facing the picture of my mother.

My mother, Raina Mellow. Why couldn't I inherit her lovely name? Why did I have to have my awful father's name? Aimee Lewis, ERG! I liked Aimee Mellow way better.

In the kitchen, I tossed a couple of cut up greens into the pot of boiling water. I glanced at the calendar and realized, it was the day of the reaping. Another year where children would be sacrificed for no reason. I never let Angie watch it, no matter how much she begged. I watched it when she went to sleep, though, in case I ever got reaped. I need to know how to survive. The chance of me getting reaped is very slim. I only have, hey, 16 slips? 16 out of thousands?

Just on queue Angie came wandering into the kitchen.

"Hey hunni," I said to her. After my mother died I had pretty much raised her, my two-year-old sister. How the capitol thought an 11 year old could raise a two year old amazed me, but the capitol did not care. In a way I was happy that I did not have to give up my little sister to the Orphan homes. But, I was still distraught.

That's how I found the woods. We had a fence about a mile behind our house that led to property we weren't supposed to go on. I would hop the fence to find food for Angie. Over the fence I learned to swim, run, shoot, and throw. I could also do some gymnastics, because the animals that lived in District 7 were really fast.

"Hi Aimee," she yawned, "Today is the reaping."

"Yeah…" How did she know?

"Don't get reaped, okay?" she wondered, her emerald eyes shining up at me.

"Of course not Angie, I never do." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I looked at the clock; we only had an hour until the reaping. Julie and her family would be here in a half hour to take Angie and me to the reaping.

"Okay Angie, time to eat, then get dressed. They will be here soon." I cut up some of yesterday's rabbit and put it into her soup. She sipped it quietly as I shuffled towards our room. After my mother died she slept in my bed every night, in my mother's old bedroom. I opened the closet and picked out my mother's favorite ruby dress. It flowed all the way to the floor, and made me look beautiful.

I went into our one bathroom and combed my long curly hair. I did not need to style it, it was a style itself. I left the bathroom and headed back into the room where my sister was sitting there, finishing her rabbit stew.

"Go on and get dressed baby," I called to her, and she left the room obediently. I put some rabbit stew into my bowl and sipped quietly. Pretty soon I heard a knock on the door, and Julie appeared along with her mother and brother.

"Hi Julie!" I called to my best friend.

"Hi Aimee!" She smiled, "Ready for another reaping?"

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes, then realizing my manners and acknowledged her mother and brother.

"Where is Angie?" her mother asked. I told her she was getting dressed. Julie left to go get her.

"Ms. Anres?" I asked Julie's mother.

"Yes?"

"If I ever get reaped, will you take care of Angie until I return? Or forever if I don't return?"

"I'm sure that will never happen, but of course. I love you two like daughters." It was true, she had helped us out a lot after mother died, and she still helped us today. She was like a second mother I never had.

Julie returned with Angie, who probably had begged to wear her dress I made her for Christmas last year. Julie, being Julie, probably gave in easily.

"Ready to go?" Julie's mother pondered. We all nodded, and started walking towards the town square. We lived on the outskirts of the town, and about a 20-minute walk to the town square. We arrived as soon as they were announcing the names. Some lady was calling out all of our previous winners. I did not know her name; we had missed their part.

"Time to announce the girls! Ladies first!" the strange lady announced. I crossed my fingers, I crossed my toes. I felt my stomach flutter and I felt my mouth go dry. I was truly nervous. All of those nerves were worth it, I found out only a second later. The lady called the name.

The name was Aimee Lewis. I was going into the 48th Hunger Games.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Promise, it will get better. I can't wait until I get into the part about the Hunger Games! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well here is chapter 2 :D Gotta re read the hunger games so I remember how to do the story from here... lol XD**

Aimee Lewis, Aimee Lewis. I heard my name a million times in my head. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be me. Angie needed me. The lady called my name again. This time I starting walking up, all eyes on me. My head was cloudy and my palms were sweaty. I was fighting back tears. Then I heard her.

"AIMEE! NO.. AIMEE!" her innocent six-year-old voice rang out. I turned to face her and smiled. She somehow escaped from Julie's mother's grip and ran towards me. She hugged me and whimpered.

"You can't go Aimee! You can't!" I kissed her forhead.

"I have to Angie. It is my duty to the country." With that I realesed my grip on her and walked up to the stage.

"All right, Aimee Lewis. Congratulations! Any volunteers?" Of course not, no one volunteered in 7. "Okay! Onto the boys! Give it up for… Nathaniel Richards! Congratulations!" Oh god. Not Nathaniel. He was the cutie of our district, every girl had a crush on him, even me. He had rich black hair and dark brown eyes, eyes that no one could see through. He had broken so many hearts, I wonder how he doesn't feel hurt. I could feel him examining my face, but I did not look at him. My look was fixed on my sister. She stood their looking all innocent, tears streaming down her face.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. Cenca Del Rio, the trainer this year for our district. He won like, the 32nd Hunger Games or something. No one really liked him, and it was unknown that he liked anyone. He had lived secluded for years in his home in Victor's Village, where all of the winners of the previous Hunger Games lived in. There was one in every distrct. Only like 5 or 6 of the homes here were filled. We did not have that many victors, as District 1 or 2 did. I knew what he wanted from me. I faced Nathaniel and shook his hand. Then, they led us to the Justice building.

I had never been here. It felt so cold and not like home, at all. It was rich with elaborate furnitures and velvet everywhere. What was really amazng was the huge television on the wall of the entryway. They were playing the reapings. They were showing a boy from District 5 volunteering for his little brother. It reminded me so much of me, and what I would do for Angie. The thought of my little sister brought tears to my eyes and I looked away from the screen, I couldn't watch.

They led me into an office-type room. I sat down in a chair made of something. Leather? Velvet? Cloth? Who knew.?

The first to appear was Julie's mother. She came up to me, tears rolling down her face. She pulled me into a bear hug. We stood there for a few moments. Then, she released.

"I promised you Aimee. I will take care of her." I nodded and she left the room. Next, Julie came, tears rolling down her face like her mother. She hugged me too, then left.

After a few moments Angie came in. She looked so at war with herself. Her blonde hair was ruined, and her beautiful eyes were bright red with tears. Her face was puffy and bright scarlet. She ran up to me and cried.

"You promised! You promised!" She screamed. I just cooed, and told her it would be alright.

"We can't always fufill our promises. But I can promise you this, I will come home. I will win. I will win, for you." We continued to cry, and that's when I realized that the door was a jar and someone was filmng this. Oh well, I thought to myself, maybe this will help me get sponsers. I have to win.

I continued to cry into her shoulder until a tall man came in a told her she had to leave.

"Wait! Give me a second," she walked up to me and took some out of her pocket. "Its mom's old locket Aimee. It can be your token. I love you Aimee!" she called out as she left.

"I love you too…" I sank into my knees and sobbed. What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Right after my sister left, the man (not sure if it was the same one, honestly) came back into the room and led me outside. There were people everywhere, cheering for us. Even though District 7 is far from the capital, it is alike to it in many ways. Reporters were swarming, trying to ask me questions. I just stood by my fellow tribute, walked, and smiled.

I was exhausted. As soon as we reached the room on the train I automatically fell onto the bed. That's when I remembered the locket. I dug into my dress pocket for it and found it. It was gold, and bright gold. On the chain little emeralds, the color of my eyes, twirled gracefully. The actual locket was brighter gold then the other parts. I opened it and instantly closed it. Inside were pictures of my mother and sister. Looking at their pictures would make me cry even more then I had cried today.

I slipped off the ruby gown and pulled a T-Shirt over my head. I climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep. Man, was I tired.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to the sound of the lady who called the names at the reaping yelling in my ear.

"OKAY! IM AWAKE!" I screamed at her, and she left the room.

At the foot of the bed was a brown shirt and a green skirt. I pulled them on quickly, tucked on a pair of sandals, and left. As I entered the dining cart I reached for my neck. The locket was surely there, as it was yesterday. Funny, I don't exactly remember putting it on.

Everyone sat down and ate in an awkward silence. It was too much to bear.

"Uhh… hi?" I asked.

"Hello Aimee," my fellow tribute said. I grinned at him.

"Hello Aimee, I don't think you have met Alice. Alice this is Aimee," it took me moment to realize that my mentor was acknowledging the strange lady. Her natural-looking brown hair was pulled back. The only thing unnatural about her was her eyes. They were lime-green, and no one had eyes that bright.

"Hello…" I said quietly. She nodded back at me. Cenca interrupted by clearing his voice.

"So, yes. Uh.. when we get there. Try to smile. There will be lots of people. Then you will go to your stylists. They will help you look good." Am I really that ugly? He continued, "The opening ceremonies are tonight. Tonight at dinner we will discuss anything else."

We nodded and ate in silence until a voice broke out through the cabin. We were arriving. I thought to myself, what could I do to help myself in the games? I got to get lots of sponsors.. that means being nice. Hmm… I had already thought of my strategy for the interviews. I would discuss with Cenca later.

We stood up and stood by the doors. Through the glass in the windows I could see people cheering for the arriving contestants. I did not understand it. It was REALLY wrong. But, they cheered and loved the hunger Games.

When Nathaniel and I walked out of the train, yelling overflowed us. People were praising us. I stood there, smiled, and waved. I needed as much help as I could get, and these people could provide that help. They had money…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Some lady (I had forgotten her name already. I'm not very good with names) was shaving me. As in all over. I was also "dirty." I took a bath once a week, but that obviously wasn't good enough for these people.

I felt extremely uncomfortable in that room. I mean, all of my stylist assistant things were girls, but I felt weird naked in front of them. They had shaved me pretty much everywhere but my head.

I turned around and smiled, my flawless face and emerald eyes smiling back at me.

"You know, you are beautiful," One of the ladies started, "Beauty will help you a lot!"

I did not know what she meant. As in, getting sponsors? Or in the games? My thoughts were interrupted when a lady walked in. Her long jet-black hair was red at the tips. She had beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that reminded me of Nathaniel. Her skin was dark and tanned unnaturally, obviously. She looked completely mysterious and dark, but in an inviting way. She smiled at me, and led me into a soft living room. One of the servants that never speak handed me a robe. I said thank you, and my stylist gawked at me.

"Why would you say thank you to an Avox?" she wondered. I gave her a confused look. What was an Avox?

"An Avox is someone that has committed a capital crime, and has their tongue cut out." I nodded as if I understood, but truthfully I didn't. Cutting someone's tongue out seemed pretty cruel. Then it hit me, the Capitol was cruel.

"Okay sweetie. My name is Eliza, and I'm your stylist."

"I'm Aimee, Eliza."

"Very nice to meet you! Now we don't have much time so I am going to discuss your costume with you. Your district is lumber, so I decided to go with the trees and stuff theme with my partner Demetri. Your dress will represent freedom and beauty." I nodded.

In a matter of minutes I was… well beautiful. The long sleeves on the gown were open. The dress fit in the right place and hung loose in the other parts. It fell to the floor with embroidery on the bottom. I looked into the mirror and recognized the color of the dress that matched my beautiful eyes. I looked like a woodland Princess, which probably was the look the stylists were going for. Then, Eliza came into the room.

"Is your hair naturally this way?" She asked, noticing my curls. I nodded and she brushed it softly. She took half of the hair and placed it into a braided bun on my head. I looked utterly beautiful, more beautiful then I had ever felt before.

That's when I noticed my feet popped out a little, and they did not place shoes on my feet. No makeup was placed on my face, and the necklace stayed around my neck.

Eliza took my hand, and led me downstairs to where I would enter the arena. I walked carefully; the ground was completely dirty. Why hadn't I gotten shoes?

Nathaniel was standing there, smiling like I was some sort of freak. I gave him a glare that said "Whats your problem?" He just shrugged.

That's when I figured the look they were going for. Woodland prince and woodland maiden. Two hearts joined by song that couldn't be together. Me with Nathaniel? Err.. no.

That's why I had no shoes. They wanted me to look innocent and unable to do any harm, which I knew I could do.

I looked in front of me, District 6. Medical and morphling. I felt bad for them. They were dressed like, well slutty medical scientists. The girl looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back.

I looked behind me, District 8. They were dressed in embroidery, long and flowy. They were beautiful. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away, ashamed.

"Aimee I need to t-" Nathaniel was cut off when the loud speaker announcing the tributes. One by one each chariot pulled the tributes. I thought our was the best. The horse was dark chocolate brown, and matched our color scheme. The chariot looked homemade from twigs and logs found in the forest.

Nathaniel wore a brown suit with green accents that contrasted with my green dress with brown accents.

That's when I got it. Lovers. That's what they wanted us to be, or acted like. Hell with it. I don't love him, but we both are attractive enough. Let them sponsor us for love. I intertwined our elbows as we were pulled into the excitement of The Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Insanity. That's the one word to describe the Arena. Pure insanity.

When we entered the stadium cheering came to us. Why cheering? We were going to DIE! These Capitol people were weird and inhumane. What had made them this way?

I clenched to Nathaniel's arm and smiled as we entered the stadium. I waved to whoever was facing us, which was an awful lot of people. I'm not sure if we were the stars of the show, but we were pretty close to it. We were the beautiful couple from District 7. The first lovers of the Hunger Games.

What they didn't know is that even though I had a small crush on this heartbreaker, we were far from in love. I could hardly look him in the eye at all because I was afraid of melting.

We staring going outside, where the people who could not afford seats in the stadium sat. They cheered my name, which I did not know anyone knew.

That's when we approached the City Circle. It was vastly larger then ours had ever been. It was at least a mile wide, with fancy plants and cobblestone flooring. They gave us as really boring speech, something about The Hunger Game's history. Then they led us into The Training Center, our home until the Hunger Games.

District 3 was hilarious. They were wearing really geeky and AWFUL scientist outfits. I turned to my left to say a witty remark at my partner, but he was already staring at me. I realized that I have not looked at him since breakfast. We stared at each other for a couple moments. I took in his features, the light freckles against his dark skin.

I jumped out of the carriage as soon as we entered. I did not love chariot rides. Nathaniel came thumping out beside me. Being from 7, we climb trees a lot and had to know how to get out. I figured it was pretty risky, because other people needed help out of their carriages. Not me, I was not one to need help.

I noticed we were getting quite a few whispers and stares. We couldn't have out shone them; District 1 did all of that work. They were dressed in freaking diamond. I guess they couldn't handle the beautiful "couple" from District 7.

Cenca, Alice, and our stylists came towards us. The stylists removed my twig crown then removed some of Nathaniel's stuff. They said they would collect my dress tomorrow.

Alice and Cenca led us towards an elevator, I think they call it. I have never ridden one, and the feeling makes me sick. I love trees and all, but once I go over 40 feet I get sick. I just can't shake the feeling of falling.

We ride up to floor and a girl that doesn't talk leads me to my quarters. She's probably a… what did Eliza call them? Oh yeah, Avox.

The room is huge. There is a huge bed in the center of the room. All around there is nothing. The room is pretty much empty. It even has its own bathroom.

I slip out of the green dress and look into the closet. Hmm, nothing in it? That's when I see the control. I got to friggin program it. Oh, The Capitol and their gadgets. I program it for green clothes, my favorite.

I step into the shower and instantly feel amazing. I didn't realize how much I had sweat in the opening ceremonies. I click a button on a remote and feel soap calming my tired body. I wash my hair by pressing yet another button, then step out. I realize there is no towel, just as I dried by a warm current. When I try to comb my natural large curls, a current goes through my hair and my hair is instantly brushed.

I walk back to the closet; this time there are clothes in it. I put on a snug forest-green dress and wait for a knock on my door. Sure enough it comes, the knock for dinner. I answer the door, and follow Alice to the dining room.

I take my seat and look at the food in front of us. Warm, sweet lamb, thick soups, and expensive bread lay all over the table. I begin to dig in, but then my hunting instincts take its place.

"It's a trap.." I whisper under my breath.

"What?" muffles Nathaniel, a chunk of lamb stuck in his mouth.

"It's a trap," I say a little louder, "We wont have these things in the arena." Everyone nods, and even the ones not going into the arena eat smaller portions. Are they trying to give us moral support?

"So Nathan-" our mentor begins.

"Call me Nat," he says back harshly. Why did he not like that name? I thought it was kind of sexy, oh well.

"Nat and Aimee. We need to go over a few things," we nodded in return, "Do you want to be trained together or separately?"

"Separately," I say almost at once, "Not that I don't trust Nat, but I don't really want anyone that could betray me knowing my secrets." Even Nathaniel nodded as if he understood. Was he planning on abandoning me?

"Okay. So I will b-" he is cut off by a beeping of some sort of watch on his wrist. "Okay guys, change of plans. Some sort of Gamemaker emergency has given us another day. What do you want to do tomorrow? You guys could do something in the morning then you two could each have half the afternoon with me to come up with a strategy?"

I nodded. I had an idea of what Nathaniel and I could do tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo That night…

I stood in the frame of his door.

"What do you want?" he groaned. He was obviously tired.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew how to swim?" I asked, innocence choking in my voice.

"Yeah, I kind of can. I guess."

"Great," I grinned, "We are going swimming tomorrow. Better program your closet for a swimsuit."

"You little-"

"No arguments, meet me in the living room at 9." One last groan, and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. If you want to know, YES! I am sort of rushing the interviews, opening ceremonies, etc. because I really want to get to the part about the Hunger Games. Keep reading (:**

"C'MON SLEEPYHEAD! UP AND AT EM!" Even after our talk last night he still hadn't gotten up and met me at 9. I slapped him with another pillow and began to scream in his ear again until he moaned and opened his eyes.

"What do you wanntt?" He groaned, obviously tired.

"You were supposed to meet me in the lobby 10 minutes ago."

"Its not 9 yet, just go back to sleep!" I slapped him again, this time with my hand, and he got up.

"Just give me a second, okay?" he yelled. Ahh.. I love waking people up.

I stood outside in the lobby/living room area of the Seventh floor. Sure enough, other people would be at the pool too. But, oh well, I wanted to go for a swim.

I looked in the mirror on the wall. I had put my long blonde hair up and out of my eyes. I was wearing a green bikini (Ugh, my closet does not know any other type of swimsuit) and pulled a cover up over it. I was wearing some flip-flops my closet had come up with. Amazingly, they were really comfortable.

Nat came out of his room. Together, we walked down to the first floor, and then went into the swimming pool area.

I wonder why they built a swimming pool here. Usually, the tributes never had time to swim. I guess it was for employees, mentors, and escorts.

Like I had guessed we were not the only ones at the pool. The District 4 people were there (not surprised) and the girl from District 6. She had smiled at me in the opening ceremonies. She had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked really geeky, which made sense since she was from the medicine district. When she saw us walking in she smiled and waved, as if we were old friends. I would guess her to be about 14 by her size, but she seemed to be older. Maybe my age?

For the next hour Nathaniel and I played, splashed, and smiled. I had pushed him into the water, which started this huge water fight. Then, we realized that it was time for lunch, then time with Cenca.

We headed upstairs where we were greeted by Alice who instantly lectured us on not telling her where we were going. We were saved by Cenca who came to our rescue. He defended us. We stood there the entire time, gawking at the two bickering about silly things.

I quietly headed towards my room, and Nat slowly followed towards his. When in there I took a shower, combed my hair, and put on shorts and a blouse. When I came out Alice, Cenca, and Nathaniel were around the dinner table eating. I sat down and ate a minimal amount, like I did last night. I was "training" in my own special way I guess by doing this. I noticed they were doing the same.

"So, Aimee you are up first with me. Nat you can do whatever you want for the next two hours," Cenca said firmly. He led me to a huge room with nothing but a couple chairs in it.

"Tell me, what do you think your interview personality to be?" He asked me, "I don't have many ideas with you."

"I was thinking I could make people feel bad for me. Like with sobbing and stuff." He looked at me, sort of confused, "I practically raised my little sister Angie after my mom died and my dad left. To make it more capital friendly I could say my father works a lot and we never get to see him."

"Very good idea. Could get you some sponsors." That was the end of that. "Now, to the Hunger Games. What can you do?" I trusted this man wholeheartedly.

"I-I had to climb the fence behind our district to find food for Angie and me. I can run really fast. I can climb trees. I can jump and flip easily. I can do a lot," I shrugged, "I might be able to win." He nodded.

"Well, why don't you show me?" As soon as he said this I ran towards the other side of the room and back. I smirked at him as he gawked in amazement. "I'm going to go get a stopwatch…" He left the room and came back. I ran again. Almost 100 yards in 6.7 seconds. Record baby.

For the next hour or so I showed him everything I could do. I flipped across the gym, he closed his eyes and tried to hear me, he even got his hands on a bow and arrow that I shot bull's-eye pretty far across the room. That's when he asked the question.

"What about.. alliances?"

"No." I said almost instantly.

"Why not? You have ability to win!"

"One: Either me or my ally will die. Two: Not everyone can survive. Three: I wont trust someone that will betray me!" I was talking about my father, of course. The man that taught me how to swim, what love was, and how to cure it. Cenca opened his mouth to protest, but I just left the room. I was done with this conversation.

**How did you like it? Rate, review, whatever. Thanks so muchio for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Doing a chapter a day right now, I don't really have anything to do this summer. I'm thinking of starting a new story. Thanks for reading and review! :P **

I woke up the next morning feeling awful, I shouldn't have said those things to Cenca. He didn't deserve those words. I woke up, got dressed, and headed out to the dining area where Alice, Cenca, and Nat were sitting there eating, like they were everyday. Did I really wake up the latest out of all of them?

"Cenca I-"

"Don't apologize. I understand." That was the end of that.

"So, is this 'Gamemaker issue' resolved yet?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. You will be going to the training floor today. My advice, try to learn what you don't know, and steer clear of what you do know. If you want to survive you got to know a lot." We nodded, and then ate.

After we were finished we were asked to change into special clothing, then were led to a special room on the top floor of the training center. I looked around in awe. All around there were stations designated to all types of training needed in The Hunger Games. We weren't the last ones there; I think 3 or 4 more districts needed to get there.

"Try to stick together," Alice warned in our ears, "Everyone already thinks you are friends, so try to stay like that."

"Hey buddy," smirked Nat into my ear as soon as all of the other districts arrived, and Alice left. I gave him a glare, and he cracked up.

First, we went to spear throwing. Neither of us was very good at this. In my opinion, spear throwing is overrated. It's easier to throw a knife then a spear. Yet, it was one of the most popular stations.

I figured we would try our hand at knife throwing too. Nat almost hit the instructor once. I noticed the next day he had a safety net all around him. I was okayish at this; it wasn't that hard. But, it took practice.

For the next day and a half we went to all of the stations. Keeping Cenca's warning in my mind, I stayed away from Archery, running, and hand to hand combat. Whenever Nat wanted to go to those stations I had to "use the restroom." I am pretty sure he understood, which could be a good thing. Or a bad thing that he knows my secrets. Despite his warnings, I spent a lot of time at the edible plants station. Angie and I had been eating a ton of plants our whole life, but I still learned a lot. Poisons are everywhere, and have been in the arena.

Finally, it was gamemaker time. I had pretty much figured out what I was going to do, but I wasn't sure how too. I was pretty sure they had minimal explosives, which could help me. My plan was epic, honestly. That's why I was nervous when it was my turn; I was afraid to mess up.

All of the creepy eyes of the Gamemakers were set on me when I entered the room. I darted their eyes, which were boring into my skull. I headed for the small explosives that's damage disappears. But, you had to push a button to make them explode. I set it up beside me. I grabbed a bow and arrow and then I was ready.

I ran, fast as I could towards the other side of the gym. Taking only a second to turn, I shot my arrow straight at the button, a one in a million shot. While the gamemakers looked away for little over a second, I was on the other side of the gym again, undoing the bomb damage. I swear it was a total accident, but it exploded again. I flipped backwards, from force of habit. The Gamemakers stared as this little 15 year old dodged a ton of damage done by the bomb. I landed so very softly, and they asked me to leave. I did. I had to get ready for the interviews tonight.

**Sorry, it's short. Maybe get another one up today. :D Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I headed straight for the elevator, straight for Level 7, after I was dismissed from the Gamemakers. Good luck to them cleaning that disaster up (hehe.) I was going to have to wait until I get to see what my score was in my session. I am guessing someone has done something like that before, so I wasn't expecting much higher then a 7 or 8.

I ran directly towards my room, pretending I didn't notice any other members of my "group" standing there. I was pooped, and I needed a nap. After a half hour of not being able to sleep Alice came in and told me I had to meet the stylists. I complained, why? Weren't the interviews tomorrow? It seemed that we lost two days (some tribute trains were late), so they were trying to speed up the process. Less time to train, and interviews on same day as gamemaker sessions. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, so they must have had a lot of work to do on me.

I was right. I was decorated with green tattoos (that come off with water). It looked like vines, leaves, and flowers had grown on me. I had to spend two hours waiting for the ink to dry, when Cenca came running in.

"Aimee! The scores are on!" I tightened my rube and ran out to meet Nat and Alice in the living room area. The evil looking District 2 girl got a 10, no surprise there. A blind girl from district 5 got a 3, poor girl. The nice girl from District 6, Marie I think is her name, got an 8. She must have done something impressive. Nat got a 7. Then my score came up. I got a… 10? No, that cant be right. What I did wasn't very impressive, or was it? I missed the rest of the scores; I was freaking out.

My blood was still pounding in my ears. I got a 10. I wasn't upset; I was actually sort of happy. I was just scared. People would want to kill me now; they thought I could beat them. I was a target.

….

By the end of the night I was gorgeous. My long hair was straightened in some parts, to give it a sort of natural look. I had a flowy brown sleeveless dress that barely covered any skin. Oh well, at least it wasn't tight.

The amazing part was the tattoos. They glowed bright green, and made my skin look even tanner then it was. I looked like a giant ivy plant.

What a surprise, I wasn't wearing shoes. Again. If I stubbed my toe into a wall or something, it was on them. My stylists put a long coat on me to cover my lovely tattoos as we walked down to the arena where the interviews would take place.

I took my seat next to Nathaniel and ripped off my drab coat. I saw other tributes and audience members admiring me. Yeah, I'm pretty awesome.

One by one they began the interviews. You could clearly see each tribute's angle. From sly, to mysterious, to crowd pleaser. It was really obvious. Cenca and I had come up with a combination of many of these, to show off my personality. Hopefully, it would work and get me many sponsors.

Finally, my name was called. I walked up slowly, yet steadily, letting everyone take in the array of beauty that covered my skin. I sat down and gave a smile.

"Hello Caesar," I said mystically. He had been doing The Hunger Games since he was 15. This year he was decorated in bright pink. It was sort of strange, but way better then some fashion I had seen here.

"Hello Aimee. I love your tattoos. Can you tell us something about them?"

"All I can do is thank my stylists for doing this. It is quite lovely, isn't it?" I asked the crowd, with my not-so-perfect teeth smile.

"Oh, well you do look beautiful Aimee, I can give you that," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, well Caesar, I think I'm a little too young… just kidding!" I threw my head back and laughed a sort of real laugh. The audience laughed with me, surprisingly.

"Ha-ha, so tell me about that score. A 10! That may be a record for your district!"

"Well, I thought I would get way less, honestly. I thought I did something, not unusual. I guess it turns out creativity had my side today!"

"So, the reaping, tell me about it." He asked, sympathy in his voice.

"It was so emotional. I couldn't believe I was leaving my darling little sister Angie…" I said, trailing off. Tears were rolling into my eyes that weren't fake.

"Tell us about your sister, and your family, Aimee."

"M-My little sister Angie is 6. I love her more then anything in the world," I was starting to cry now, "She is practically the only family I have left. After my mom died my father left to go work. We see him only about once a week now, when we are awake. He is always away trying to support us…" I started to sob. For my little sister Angie, for my father that did not exist.

"DINGG!" Saved by the bell.

"Well Aimee, good luck in The Games."

"Thank you Caesar, and all of Panem!" I said, acknowledging the crowd. I curtsied and walked off stage, the same way I came on.

When I sat down, I smiled. I think it was a job well done. We will just see what the people think, now wont we?

…

That night I tossed and turned. I could not sleep at all. Tomorrow was The Hunger Games. I lay there for an hour, until I heard my door creak open. I sat up; it was Nat.

"Hey, what do you want?" I complained, acting as if I had been sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured you couldn't either." There was no grin, no smirk, and no bad pick up line. Something was defiantly up. He walked in as if it was his own room, and sat down next to me. What was he doing?

"I can't believe I am going to die tomorrow," he whispered softly. I thought I saw a tear rolling down his perfect cheek, but didn't say anything.

"You wont die, maybe," I tried to convince him, but he knew better.

"Aimee, I have no chance at winning this. No chance at survival. No chance to grow up and get married to the girl I love, who I have been working up a nerve to talk to for years!" I did not ask whom he loved, it was not the time.

"C'mon, don't be that way. There's a 1 in 24 chance you will win this thing. There's still a chance." I was trying to get him to smile, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, but there are things I will never get to do. Like riding on the back of a horse, or going skydiving above the Capitol." He was really crying now.

There were things I would never get to do. Like watch Aimee grow up, watch my city grow, watch a baby being born, kiss a boy… I realized I could do one of those things right now.

I turned to Nathaniel, got closer to him, and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss with gratitude. When I released, he looked at me weird.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused as ever.

"I-I have never kissed anyone…" I answered. He smiled, and then kissed me again.

"Goodnight Aimee," he turned the covers over himself.

"Goodnight Nat," I whispered, the kiss still lingering on my lips, begging for more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, its really short. If I started the hunger games, then it would have been too long.. oh well. Enjoy! **

When I got up the next morning Nat was still beside me, sleeping. He looked so angelic when he slept. He looked so peaceful. I took a look at the time; it was only 7:30. We weren't even supposed to meet our stylists until 9:00. I slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

I instantly felt relieved. The warm water massaged my skin, making it feel new and refreshed. The soap makes my skin feel clean and happy. I stepped out, letting the dryers dry my wet body. Oh crap, I forgot my clothes. Crap, no towels! Stupid Capitol inventions!

I stepped out of the bathroom, hoping Nat would still be asleep. With my luck though, he would be just waking up. Thankfully, he was still sound asleep. I slipped on a T-Shirt and shorts I would change out of later. Then, I went to go eat.

I stuffed myself with ham, eggs, and bacon, thinking it would be my last full meal ever. I was the only one in there, and the only one awake (for a change). Soon enough, Nat came out and started eating too. We did not talk, for what could we talk about?

I got up and watched the hours of recaps of the reapings and interviews until the Games. Now was the time where I realized how scared I really was. Seeing all of the large men, and scary women, made me realize that I wont win. I will loose. I will die.

…

"There you go dear! Perfect!" Eliza fixed my outfit. This year we had stretchy, quick-drying legging type pants. There was a comfortable long sleeve shirt. We also had a hoodie that traps heat. The belt had a compartment for special goods. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and my locket was around my neck.

The worst part was the shoes. It felt like you were walking on rock. They were cloggy and black, and made to slow you down. Even in these shoes I was sure my strategy would work. I was still the fastest.

"Thank you Eliza..." I pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"Try to win Aimee. You got a chance," her brown eyes bore into my green, "You can do this." I nodded, and then Cenca came into the room. Eliza left us alone. Before I knew it I was hugging him, just like I had hugged Eliza.

"Aimee, follow your heart. It will give you the best chance. Oh, and find water." He smiled at me, "You can do this!"

"I sure can," I wiped away any stray tears, and walked into the elevator.

It led me onto the square. The square of doom, as I called it. One step out of line and you were dead.

To my left was the girl from District 5 that was blind. To my right was a boy I could not place. Beyond the cornucopia was forest, as far I could see. To the far north I thought I could see a mountain, but I wasn't sure.

The gong sounded, the awful minute had begun.

I had to distract these people; I had to get there first. 10, 9, 8…

That's when I screamed. Awful, and blood curling. Everyone was fixed upon my scream that they did not hear the bell sound and Caesar announcing for us to go. Everyone, but me.

That's when I ran. Faster then I ever had, harder then I ever thought I could, my life at the hands of whoever caught me.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran, not knowing anything else. I was the first one there (no problem). A large backpack, some knives, and a piece of rope. I saw a bow and a sheath of arrows, but I did not dare to grab it. There were people coming up behind me.

Just as someone was reaching the cornucopia, I was leaving. Swiftly, I ran towards the woods.

That's when I heard the crunch of a leaf; someone was behind me. I turned around, and sure enough a boy was there. Specifically, the boy from three. I did not think when I punched him hard, in the jaw. He lay on the ground; I'm not sure if he was conscious or not.

Then I realized. He had the bow and arrows, and another backpack. I grabbed them both and plunged into the forest, departing the agonizing screams and bloody mess that were behind me.

…

It was blistering hot. I had not gone two miles before I broke down in the need of water. I needed to find water.

I searched for animals, people, or any other sign of water. I found none, as usual. Around twilight I had to stop walking, the shoes were killing my tender feet. I would be better off with no shoes, like in the interviews. While stopping to take a break, I searched through the backpacks. The one I grabbed (while was a camouflaging color of green) contained a bottle of iodine, an EMPTY water bottle (Erg, stupid gamemakers), a needle and thread (not sure how I would use that, but oh well), a bag of jerky, two packs of dried fruit, and a tarp blanket thing. Man, did I have some weird stuff. In the boy I kicked (it was bright orange) there was some boots.

I put them on my feet. They were comfy. I think I read about these somewhere. Your feet never get tired. There was rumor that they help you jump higher, and run faster, but I didn't believe that.

My other shoes went into my backpack, along with a little bit of food I found in the boy's backpack as well. I buried the orange backpack in some dirt. Leave it to a Career or something to find it.

I decided to climb a tree and stay there for the night, the hood of my jacket like a pillow, and my tarp wrapped around me. It would be getting dark soon, and the Careers are known to hunt at night. That's when the cannons went off.

Eight dead today… it wasn't a lot. I would find out tonight if Nathaniel made it or not. I hoped he did, and didn't. If he did, I wouldn't have to kill him. I think I sort of loved him, so I didn't want him to die. But, I knew he would eventually.

I spent the next hour or so shredding leaves and climbing the tree until the anthem began to play. Finally! The faces appeared in the sky. There was the girl from one, which surprised me because the Careers usually make it through the first day. There was the boy I hit from three. It was probably my fault; someone stabbed him when he was on the ground. There was the blind girl from 5, and her fellow tribute, the one that volunteered for his little brother. There was the boy from 9 that got a 3. The girl from 10. Both from 11.

Nathaniel made it through the day. My heart literally skipped a beat with excitement. But, then I realized I might have to kill him and I settled down.

Also, Maria made it through. She wasn't that athletic, so she must have done something to make it through there alive. Then again, she got a pretty high score in the sessions. I should really stop thinking, and talking, to myself.

Eventually, I fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. I slept with my backpack on, my quiver and bow around my shoulder as well. I'm not sure how I fell asleep, but I'm sure glad I did. Sleeping in the arena is the one way to pass the time. If you aren't scared that someone will kill you when you are asleep.

…

The next day I continued to search for water. Again. With no luck all day. Oh, and no one died today.

The day after my search continued. I was deathly sick. My head was in extreme pain, and I hurt all over. No water is awful for you, I figured. I had also learned this growing up in 7. I once drank no water for only a day, and I was sick. Two days is too much.

That night I crept up into another tree. I was freezing cold. The Gamemakers were messing with the temperature and making me freeze to death. Thank you. Even with pants and covered in my tarp, I was chilled to the bone.

That's when I heard the voices. I poked my eyes out of the leaves and looked. It was the two tributes from district 12. So, they had teamed up, huh? Not surprised; its so small there they are probably all best friends.

I saw them take something identical out of each of their backpack. Sleeping bags! They had two of them! They did not know I was lurking in the trees; nor did they know I was spying on them.

I realized in order to survive I had to steal their sleeping bags, or at least one of them. How could I do this? Then it hit me, the shoes! I could distract them with them, and then have them leave their stuff… I tried to convince myself. I knew my plan would surely condemn them to certain death. I pushed that out of head and thought about Angie. She needed me, and I needed her.

I took my shoes out of the backpack, and aimed. Sure enough, the shoe hit the girl on the head, and she fell to the ground in blackness. The boy looked up, and I hit him as well. He fell beside the girl, also not conscious.

I fell to the ground with a silent thump, and ran towards their campsite. I was only going to take one sleeping bag, then leave. But, then I heard the voices. There was people coming, and a lot of them.

I stuffed the sleeping bags into their backpacks, threw them over my arm, and ran for my life.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran, I ran, and I ran. As quiet and fast as I could, trying to escape the pack of people coming my way.

That's when my suspicions were confirmed. Two cannons went off. This just made me run a bit faster.

Then, I climbed a tree. I was as quiet as possible, hiding my things in leaves and branches. I peaked my eyes out just a bit to watch the pack come into a clearing. Sure enough, the career pack. There was the boy from 1, both tributes from 2, surprisingly the girl from 3, and both tributes from 4. 6 people in the career pack. Dang. I picked up a bit of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, someone was there! They were raided!"

"Dude, Ato. Calm down. They have got to be around here somewhere." A girl's voice said, obvious annoyance in her tone.

"Shh…. Do you hear that?" A different voice echoed. My hand accidentally slipped and made a noise, which they heard.

"Yeah, it's coming from…" I grabbed my stuff, and fled. I slipped down the tree and ran in the opposite direction of the Careers. It was a risky move, but they did not follow me. Was I really that quiet?

I climbed up another tree for the night, just as the anthem was starting. Sure enough, the two tributes from 12 were in the sky. I had barely escaped the Career tributes. I could have died. I could NOT let that happen again.

I ripped open one of the backpacks and took out a sleeping bag. Going through the supplies would have to wait until tomorrow. I fell asleep almost instantly; Weariness had overcome me. Tomorrow was going to be long and hard.

…

As soon as I woke up I climbed down the tree and went through the supplies. In one of the backpacks there was a package of crackers, a couple knives, some iodine, and a small water bottle full of water. They had water! They probably got it at the cornucopia, I quickly told myself.

In the second backpack there was the exact same, except the water bottle was only half full. The District 12 tributes were obviously not that smart, to break into their water supply. Unless, they knew where water was…

I quickly dismissed the idea, but decided to go and look in the area where they were last night. The water from both water bottles were poured into my larger one, and set into my backpack. I wrapped up one of the sleeping bags and placed it into my backpack. The other one I could do something with.

I had needle and thread. Maybe I would sew if I was bored, which in the arena you often are. Maybe make some gloves, or something. The sleeping bag went into the backpack as well. I placed the rest of the items into my larger backpack, abandoning the two smaller ones and the water bottles. Then, I put my sheath and bow over my shoulder and climbed down the tree.

I carefully walked back to the scene where the tributes slept (sort of) last night. Ugh, there was still dried blood on the ground. I gagged, blood wasn't my favorite. That's why I liked punching people, no blood involved.

I followed footsteps, something I had learned to do hunting, for a long time. Just when I thought they were just the footsteps of the Careers, something squishy splashed beneath my feet.

Mud.

I was so close. To make mud, you need water. I continued a little more up, and sure enough, there was a stream.

Crap! I abandoned the water bottles, and now I had nothing to purify water into. I simply drank all of the water in my other bottle, added stream water, added iodine, and waited.

I was now, hopefully, quenched. A gnawing sound erupted from my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a day or two. I ate a couple pieces of jerky, then told myself to go hunting tomorrow.

I climbed up a tree with branches spread out like a bed. I snuggled into my sleeping bad and sighed, The Hunger Games weren't so bad. Up until you died. I silently prayed tonight. To the three people who's lives were lost because of me. The boy from 3, who I had punched. The two tributes that I had condemned to death with a whack of my shoes.

How could I have done such awful things? I could have spared the lives of those two tributes. How did I become such an awful person?

I utter mostly hate The Hunger Games.

…

The next couple days I spent lodged in my tree beside the creek. I sewed little fingerless gloves out of the sleeping bag, and then discarded the excess.

The funny part was no one came by my stream at all in those two long days. That either meant the stream was very long, or there were other water sources. I had not seen any tributes in these days, not even in the sky at night. I bet the audience was getting bored, so something bad was going to happen soon.

On the third morning I packed up my backpack with everything. I was moving on; I couldn't stay at one place for long. While I packed up my sleeping bag I thought. How many of us were left? There were the six careers, Maria from 6, Nat, me, uhh… I could not remember. It wasn't a big deal, I guess.

I threw my sheath over my shoulder and held my bow in my now gloved hands. I walked into the forest quietly, making sure not to make a sound. The forest did not seem disturbed at all. There was still gleaming light coming in from patches where trees did not cover the entire sky. There was still beauty.

That's when I heard a snap. Before I could stop myself my arrow was in the chest of a boy with two bright blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo Hoo! Second chapter today, I think. Something like that. I got to find something better to do with my time! Well, yeah. So read, review, whatever :D**

Oh. My. God. I mean, I am the reason 3 other people have had to die, but this was different. I killed someone with my arrow. I-I don't know what to do.

I stood there for a few moments, obvious self-infliction on my face. I had just killed the boy from District 10, I believe. I gawked at the little boy lying on the ground, in writhing pain. He saw my fear, my anger at myself, and simply whispered.

"Its o-kay. I rather it be you then one of them…" What did he mean? Rather I kill him then a Career that tortures him? Well, that makes sense.

"WES! Where are you?" A voice that was somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place, called out.

"Go." he croaked, "Its okay. I don't blame you." He managed a smile, before whimpering in pain. The voice calling out this boy's name was getting closer.

"Go, go, please go!" he cried out. I turned around and zoomed into the forest, not stopping to pick up the boy's backpack or my arrow. I felt that I didn't need them.

All my pursuer saw was the heel of my boot, and that was enough. I was now being followed. Throwing my hood over my hair, I starting running.

I could hear his boots behind me. They were not as fast as mine, but he was still 40 yards behind me, and gaining. I put my bow over my shoulder and picked up the pace. I could NOT get caught. The cannon went off, for the boy from District 10.

Then, the knife whizzed past me. It was obvious my pursuer was not very handy with knives, but he kept on throwing them. He had a lot of knives; I was impressed.

That's when he threw three. Two scraped my side, leaving an awful mark with blood gushing out at a million miles an hour. One stabbed my leg, and a fell to the ground, hitting my shin on a rock. Ow much?

My hood fell down when I tripped. I did not try and put it back up, because I had no time. For some unexplained reason, I got up and started running again. I was in so much pain. My leg was in searing pain; the shin on my other leg was bruised and battered. My right side was cut open, and blood was gushing out. Yet, I kept running.

"Hey!" he called out, "Aimee!" What? How did he know my name? Why was he calling to me like we were best friends?

I could not keep running like this. I would eventually die from blood loss. What did I have to do? I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill another person.

A thought of Angie back home with no big sister brought me to my senses. I took my bow off my shoulder, strung it, turned around, and shot.

A mille second after I released my bow I realized who was following me. I called out a single name.

"NAT! NO!" He fell to the ground with a thud, an arrow sticking out of his stomach.

….

Oh. My. Friggin. God. What. Have. I. Done.

I caught him as he fell down, in utter shock. I could not believe. I just killed one of my only friends. I just killed my first kiss. I just killed… someone.

The wound was awful. Struck right where you would have a good 20 minutes of pain before death. Trust me, I paid attention in training.

"A-Aimee?" he whimpered.

"I'm right here Nat. Look, I-I'm so sorry. I killed you. I'm such an awful person…" I started crying.

"D-Don't blame yourself. I was never a contender anyway…" He coughed painfully, "There's something I need to tell you…"

"O-Okay," I smiled through my tears.

"You're her."

"What?"

"You're the girl. The one I have been working up the nerve to talk to for years. You were always so beautiful…"

"W-What?" I whispered. What was he talking about? He LOVED me? I did not know this boy could love.

"Aimee, I love you." Then, it all fell into place. Why I cared so much about him. I was also in love with him. "I hurt you. Aimee I'm so sorry. I'm such a monster. I'm dying anyway so I hope you for-"

My lips crashing onto his cut him off. We kissed for what seemed like hours; not even coming up for air. Finally, he released.

"Thank you Aimee. That means a lot. Can you do something for me?" He asked, looking innocent.

"Of course Nat."

"Tell me about your life. Your family."

"Oh, alright. Well, my father was one of those logger types from District 7. Pretty sure you have met one of those before!" He managed a tiny grin.

"Well, my mother was from the capitol. Her mother and father were very important Capitol people or something. Well, she came with her parents to District 7 for some sort of business meeting.

They met at the market. My mother was looking for some sort of memento when my father came up to her and starting talking. They pretty much fell in love right there. They were young and beautiful and so powerful. My father built her a little house in the woods, and with a little bit of capitol money, became their home.

Then, my mother fell pregnant with me. My father was never a family sort of guy. His dream was to grow up old and alone in the woods with, well, wood. He was enraged, but stayed because of my mother. When I was born, he always tried to be happy as I grew up. But, you could always tell there was a hit of disappointment every time he spoke.

Then, my mother became pregnant again. My father was again angry. He had never wanted children, let alone two children. He stuck around though. He threatened to leave, if it was a girl. He would stay if it were a son. Then, my sister was born. As soon as he found out it was a girl, he left. Without even saying goodbye. That's why I try to not trust anymore. It ends always in betrayal.

My mother stayed strong. She raised Angie and me. Until, I was 11 and she fell sick with some disease. I forget the name. But, in the next month she died. After that, I raised Angie on my own. The Capitol sent us a little bit of money, but that's it. And, here I am now."

"Thank you Aimee…" he smiled. "Now GO! I have Wes's backpack, and mine is on my back. Plus, I grabbed the arrow that killed Wes. Please go Aimee, before the Career's come."

"No. I'm not leaving you." He sighed. His breathing was now very shallow, and painful. For the next moments I sat there, pain up and down my body, holding his hand. With one last breath his whispered.

"I love you Aimee." Then, the cannon went off. For a few minutes I sat there crying. Finally, I picked up all 3 backpacks, and my bow and arrows. I kissed his cold forehead, which remained unmoving.

"They better take care of you in the after life. Or I will come kick their ass's" I smirked, how Nathaniel would have at that remark.

Then, I turned around and left, in uttermost pain.

I barely made it out of the clearing before I fell to the ground. One look at my wounds, and I was done. I could survive this, but not without help.

I was loosing blood, and fast. Better yet, it was beginning to rain.

"It would be nice to know if I got any sponsors Cenca," I said to the sky, before slipping into to complete blackness, water falling all around me.


	12. Chapter 12

I groggily awoke. The sky was crystal clear blue, and the ground was wet with mud. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. My side hurt, badly.

My shirt was plastered to my wound with red blood, and it was ripped to shreds by the knife. I took out my dagger and cut it so it barely covered my chest. I did not mind being naked, but I minded the entire world watching me be.

The two dagger scrapes (even though they are much more then that,) aren't deep, but they are long. As soon as I removed the scrap of my thin shirt off of it, it began to bleed again. I had nothing to help it at all.

Then I saw it. There was a silver parachute on top of my bow. I reached over an grabbed it.

It was a first aid kit, naturally. I opened it up and found exactly what I needed. A damp cloth to clean it. Infection fighting medicine. A large bandage.

After this wound had been tended too I took a look at my legs. It the back of my right leg was a short knife. It was in there deep, and it hurt badly. I took firm hold of it and pulled it out sharply. Then, I patched it up like the other one.

My shin was bright purple. I took some cream in the kit that I assumed to help my bruise, and rubbed it on it. Sure enough, my wound felt a hundred times better.

In the kit was also some bread, and water. I took a sip, ate a roll, then decided to go through the packs of Nathaniel and Wes.

Nat. Why did I think of him? The deaths, the lies, and the love. He loved me.

Naturally, I began to cry. After cleaning myself up, I opened one of the backpacks. Inside was a little bit of some meat, a half full container of water, and some dried fruit. A couple of weapons I buried in some greenery so no one would find them. Then, I went to the other backpack.

It had pretty much the same contents. Only, there was a bracelet in this one. I recognized it; Nat had worn it. Was it his district token?

It was a braided grass bracelet, but something was off about it. The placement of the charm was off. Maybe if I turned it a little bit…

Aha! There was a secret compartment. I opened the lid. Inside was a picture. A picture of ME! He really did love me, that.. that… that… I don't know the word. Lovely person? Nah.. that's too melodramatic.

All of the events of the previous day then hit me. Everything I told him hit me. Everything I just told THE WORLD! After I die now they will send Angie away. Oh god. If I do live they will take her away from me.

I slumped down and began to sob. After a while I figured I should probably move somewhere. With all the food in my backpack, My bow ready and armed, and Nat's bracelet on my wrist, I got up.

I could barely make it 30 yards before I had to sit down. I looked up, and the creek was right in front of me. I crawled towards it, and fell into the river.

I needed a new shirt. I wish I had more needle and thread to sew my tarp, but I had used it to make my gloves.

My hair got caught on a rock as I moved downstream. Ugh, it was getting annoying. I took a knife and chopped it down to my shoulder, sending the rest downstream. Its not like anyone will find it.

I decided it would be a good time to go through my pack right now, so I did. I had some meat (that I ate,) a couple packs of dried fruit, half a pack of jerky, two whole bottles of water, my blanket, my sleeping bag, some iodine, and the rope. I decided to switch to a smaller backpack (that belonged to Wes). It blended in much better then the other one, which was bright green, if I haven't mentioned before.

The medicine helped a little, but I was still in extreme pain. I took some pills, drank some water, and moved deeper into the forest.

I heard the crunch of the leaf, and the snap of the twig, and snapped on my heel. Ow, that really hurt.

"W-Whos there?" I called out as loudly as I dared too.

"Oh, sweetie. Hello." A tall, muscular boy called out from behind a tree. I recognized him as the tribute from District 2. "Have you gotten hurt?"

I just stood there, bow armed, aimed straight at him. Truthfully, I probably couldn't aim right now, in my condition.

"No, h-how about you?" I managed a slight smile.

"We are good, and you?" Another voice said from behind me. I turned around, it was the tribute from District 4. Oh god. They were going to kill me.

"How did you find me?"

"I thought you knew never to send your hair downstream…" he held up a chunk of my blonde curls I had cut off. Oh crap.

"Leave me alone." I said, daringly.

"Oh sweetie. I saw his face in the sky, poor lover." The District 2 boy said in a mocking way.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you could see it in his eyes, and yours too. True love. I see you have his bracelet." That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to the District 4 boy and shot, aiming for his head. Like I said, aim wasn't my friend today. Instead, I hit his gut. Oh well. He hit the ground with a thud.

I turned to hit the District 2 boy, but I was too late. He was already aiming, and he had fired.

I fell to the ground, my forehead completely wet with blood the blow had delivered.

It all happened so fast. I turned to the remaining tribute, but he slumped to the ground, his throat slit in a red smile.

The last thing I remember was a kind face I recognized looking over me, then I saw blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy! LOL! :D Rate comments whatever pleaseee! **

My eyes fluttered open. Oh god, I was passing out way too much here. The sensation of being unconscious honestly really sucked. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My side ached with pain, probably from my cut.

Holding my side and grunting in pain, I finally sat up. I took in my surrounding. I was in some sort of cave, on some sort of bed covered in… grass? There were different random leaves, like medicine, sprawled on a rock, and my backpack was on another. There was no one else in the cave right now, but it looks like I had been taken here. But by whom? And why?

Just then, a girl walked into the disguised entrance of the cave. At first, I didn't recognize her. Her face was completely covered in dirt, along with her hair. But, I would know those twinkling blue eyes anywhere.

"M-Maria?" I hoarsely whispered.

"Aimee! You're awake!" She said, excitement in her voice. "You were out for two days!"

"W-why am I here?" I softly said.

"I rescued you from those Careers. I was in the area and you were one to save." She shrugged. "I want you as an ally."

I shook my head, "I don't do allies."

"What else are you going to do? I saved your life and healed you!"

"Right, your medicine district. Um, allies?"

"Okay!"

"I'm tired, going to take a nap now."

"Wait! You should eat!" she handed me some leaves.

"Don't you have any meat?"

"No, I'm not one to hunt. I only killed the District 2 boy to save you." I sipped some broth and ate some more leaves.

"The Careers aren't doing very good. They are almost out of food, and the girl from 1 is completely distraught about the boy from 1. Love, it must be." She whispered, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know how she feels.." I played with the bracelet in my hand, and let a tear roll down my cheek. Maria began to say something, and then stopped herself. "I'm going to take a nap now. You should take a bath."

I thought I heard her giggle, as I fell into a deep sleep.

In my dream there was water. It was deadly. There were waves crashing against the forest, killing animals, trees, and any life it passed. I was there, holding onto a tree and calling Maria's name. There were the careers there too, trying to kill me. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Maria's voice came out.

"Aimee! Wake up Aimee!" My eyes fluttered open, and Maria was sitting over me,

Shaking me. "You were having a nightmare." She muttered.

The next time I awoke it was probably late afternoon, by the light that was streaming into the cave. I sat up and Maria was sitting at the other end of the room, staring at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"No reason too," she shrugged, "Nothing has happened. No deaths in just about 3-" She was cut off by a loud cannon. "Never mind."

"Who's left?" I asked. I wanted to know, even though I told myself I didn't care.

"Umm… you, me, Ronnie," She saw my confusion and added, "He's the boy from my district. The girl from 1, the boy from 2, the girl from 3, the girl from 4… um… the girl from 9. Yeah! And, one more. The boy from 8, I think. But, now one of them is dead."

"I wonder whom," I muttered under my breath, hoping she would not hear me. But, she did.

"Well it's not us!" She added a little too optimistically. Then, another cannon went off.

"Wonder who that was…" I looked at her and giggled, "And I know it's not us."

We learned that the girl from 4 and Ronnie died that day. Maria cried a little bit; Ronnie had helped her in training and was a good friend back home. All that time I awkwardly patted her back.

I remember the girl from 4 being a Career? How would she die then? I told myself all the Careers die but one most of the time, but it stuck in my brain. Did she die in a battle? Probably. I told myself not to worry about it, but it kept gnawing at my brain.

I had the exact same dream the next night. I couldn't help but feel it meant something, but I couldn't figure out what.

…

The next two days were the best by far I had had in the arena. I learned so much about my new friend. She had one older sister, and her mother. I learned how she was always pushed to be a medic, and how she was secretly excited to escape her mom to be in The Hunger Games.

In a way, The Hunger Games were fun these two lovely days. One day we pretended to be beautiful maidens living in a cave in the forest. It was a fun game, until we realized where we really were and that anyone could kill us at any given moment.

I had made a grave mistake. I had fallen in love with the little 14-year-old girl from District 6. I knew now I could never hurt or kill her, and she felt the same way I believed. I also knew I would be distraught if she was killed.

I wished for her safety. But, wishes hardly ever come true.

…

On the fourth day after I woke up, I was finally well enough to go out hunting in the forest. I brought a few things like water, snacks, and rope for trap setting and eating. But, mostly everything we left in the cave for our return.

We were stepping the woods, quietly as we could. My bow armed, and Maria holding a knife, looking like she could use it.

It quivered by, and was dead within the second. Yum! A rabbit! I ran off to go get it, and left Maria standing there. That was my grave mistake. I noticed Maria was not standing next to me when I picked up the dead animal. I ran back to where she was before. No Maria.

Oh god. No. No. No. No.

"Maria!" I whispered as loudly as I dared, "Where are you?"

"Oh dear, she's right here!" I spun around and there the girl from District 2 stood, holding Maria with a knife pierced across her throat.

"Let her go!"

"Why should I?" She had a point, "This little girl killed Joey!" I figured Joey was the boy from District 2. That's what Maria said, there was love.

"How do you know it wasn't me?" I said, hand on my hip. I glanced at Maria. She had fear struck through her little eyes, and tiny beads of blood coming from her neck…

"Noah crawled back to us. He was hurt bad. He told us that you shot him, you were hurt bad, and this little girl came to your rescue." Oh crap, the District 4 boy wasn't dead when I shot him. Oh crap.

"Just let her go, and kill me instead."

"NO! Aimee go!" Maria whimpered.

"Neither one of you are leaving." A voice said behind me, and instantly the boy from 1, and the girl from 3 appeared on both sides of me. Oh no.

"Yeah Aimee. You killed Joseph, and now Shine is mad." The girl from 3 attempted to do an insult. Shine? Ugh, what ridiculous names in District 2.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Shine said mockingly, bringing the knife closer to Maria.

The next moment, I was doing something anyone stupid enough to be me would do. I turned towards the boy from 1 (who was easily twice my size, and four inches taller then me,) and punched him right in the jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this chapter was soo late! I was having a slight writers block. But, it's finally here! (:

~K

…

I'm not sure whose face was more exciting to see that moment. The girl from district 2's, or the boy I just punched. The girl looked so shocked at what I just did, it was funny. The boy looked so mortified and menacing, it also took a lot of stop from laughing. But, then that moment ended, and I was dodging a punch by the girl to the left, the girl from three.

Then I was fighting 2 Careers at once, dodging random blows as the attempted to get a hit at me.

But, they never did. Pretty soon I had an unconscious District 1 boy on the ground, and a District 3 girl with a pretty bloody nose.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT OR I KILL HER!" The district 2 girl screeched at the top of her lungs, obviously embarrassed I could beat up her crew. The "kill her" echoed through the woods in a freaky way that made me shudder. I was about to say a sarcastic remark back at her; to challenge her and save Maria, when something happened.

The ground began to shake.

At first, the earth made a tiny shudder. Then it began to rock, and then tumble. The pebbles that littered the ground shook, and leaves fell from the trees. Then, out of nowhere the sounds of a million lion roars came. The sound only one thing could make. The one thing that provided life, but could also destroys it.

Water.

My dream! It was coming true! The water, killing the arena. The water killing my fellow tributes. The water killing my only chances at survival. None of the other tributes knew what was happening. I was getting prepared. I put my knife in my backpack, zipped it up, and had it on my back, prepared to run.

The water came into a clearing. I remember screaming, as tributes ran for their lives, perishing with every gulp of water taken in.

A cannon went off.

I hoped and wished with all my self that it wasn't Maria. I reassured myself it was probably the boy that I had knocked out from District 1. Yet again I killed someone. _That's four_, I told myself, _four families that will be screaming for your blood because you killed their child. _Four children that will never live to see another day.

I was fighting the water, struggling to keep my head above the water. I was struggling to avoid trees, and running into them. This was very difficult when you are searching for a certain blue-eyed girl, and you have a ton of stuff in your arms.

I couldn't keep this up. Although I knew how to swim, I could not keep alive struggling to have air for a while. I had to stay in one place and wait for it to pass. How?

Then it hit me. The rope! I finally saw a tree with a tall enough branch, and jumped, dangling over the crashing waves. I hoisted myself onto the branch.

I took the quiver off my back, and let it hang on a spare branch above me. I took off my backpack and steadied it beside me. I threw my bow over my shoulder, and went to getting the rope. I zipped open my backpack, and fished out the rope. I was just tying myself to the tree when my backpack fell. It tumbled in the waves, its contents spewing everywhere. I leaned over to grab it, and I fell out of the tree, and back into the waves.

Oh no. I had lost all my arrows, and my backpack. All I had was a piece of rope, a knife in my belt, and a bow over my shoulder.

I didn't have as much weight on me as before, so I attempted to swim. And I almost drowned. Then the piece of driftwood came towards me. I leaped on it, and tied my self to it with my rope.

Then everything went horribly wrong. A pinecone fell from a tree above, and I fell into total darkness, only holding onto a simple piece of a tree.

I was utterly doomed.

…

When I woke up I was on the wet ground, so covered in mud I looked like I belonged on the Earth. I was so disguised that when the two remaining Careers cam running by they didn't even notice me.

"Okay," the girl from 3 panted, "What the heck just happened?"

"Here is what happened. That stupid girl," I assumed me, "killed Chris, and now there is only six of us left, well almost 5," she said with a smirk, and then the two girls ran away.

Oh no. Almost 5 of us left? MARIA! I got up, as quietly as I could, and picked up what I had left. A piece of rope, a bow, and a knife. Finding new supplies was going to have to wait, though. I had to find Maria before it was too late.

…

**I'm sorry its short, to my very few but awesome readers and reviewers! (:**

**P.S: Check out my SYOT! I still need lots of tributes :D**


End file.
